


'Cause I Love You

by writerchick0214



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cupcakes, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/pseuds/writerchick0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil comes home after a long day to find Clint baking cupcakes.</p>
<p>At 3 AM.</p>
<p>Phil's glad to be home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crocochoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crocochoo/gifts).



> Written for Crocochoo, to brighten her day. And by day, I mean night. 
> 
> You said cupcakes would make you feel better. Since I can't be there to bake them for you, here's the next best thing!
> 
> Title comes from the song of the same name by Johnny Cash and June Carter Cash. If you haven't heard it, you should give it a listen.
> 
> I own nothing. Marvel owns everything. Sadly.

             Phil didn’t expect to see the kitchen light on when he got home; it was well after three in the morning and he was bone-tired from nearly 24 hours of back to back meetings after the latest Avengers debacle. While they had saved the world they had also managed to (once again) destroy half of Manhattan, which delighted and angered Fury all in one go. Phil’s back was aching and he was loath to admit it was one of the rare times he actually felt his age. At the door Phil set down his briefcase and removed his shoes, lining them up neatly next to the boots Clint had haphazardly kicked off before hanging his suit jacket up. Phil loosened his tie and rolled up his shirtsleeves as he walked, smiling when he heard Clint singing quietly.

            “What are you still doing up?” Phil asked as he entered the room.

            “Baking you cupcakes,” Clint replied, twisting the top of a full pastry bag in his hands.

            Phil wrapped himself around Clint from behind, kissing his neck tenderly. Clint’s sigh was almost inaudible, but he leaned back briefly into the touch. Phil watched Clint’s broad hands as they squeezed the pastry bag, swirling delicate mounds of frosting on top of what looked like carrot cake cupcakes. He twisted his wrist at the top of each cake with a flourish, creating a pointed tip. It amazed Phil sometimes, the beautiful things Clint could create with such large hands.

            “You look tired,” Clint said, barely sparing him a glance.

            “I am,” Phil admitted, pressing his cheek to Clint’s soft hair.

            Clint was wearing one of Phil’s old Ranger shirts, well-worn and one the verge of falling apart. Phil appreciated how tight it was around Clint’s arms and chest, his upper body much larger than his own. Phil wrapped his hands around Clint’s waist, fingers slipping under the shirt to sneak into the waistband of the sweatpants hanging low on Clint’s hips. Grinning against Clint’s ear, Phil let his hands wander up, over the scars littering Clint’s torso and chest, and back to shove Clint’s pants down just a fraction.

            “Here,” Clint rasped, bringing an unwrapped cupcake up to Phil’s mouth.

            Huffing a laugh, Phil leaned forward to take a bite, moaning when he tasted the sweetness of the cream cheese frosting. It was Phil’s favorite. Clint smirked knowingly, licking frosting from Phil’s lips, making a pleased sound when Phil chased him to deepen the kiss.

            “You ready for bed?” Clint mumbled, eyes half-closed.

            Phil quirked an eyebrow, slipping his hand lower to cup Clint’s ass.

            Clint grabbed Phil’s hand and began dragging him to the bedroom while he shoved the rest of the cupcake in his mouth.

            Phil was glad to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.


End file.
